Marco Annicelli
Marco Annicelli is a character on ''The Young and the Restless'', played by Peter Bergman who also plays Jack Abbott. Storylines Marco was founded by Victor Newman when he was serving time in a prison in Peru. Victor noticed Marco had a scary resemblance to his longtime rival Jack Abbott and decided to use Marco to take Jack's place while the real Jack Abbott was taken captive by his psycho ex-girlfriend Kelly Andrews with help from Victor. Taking Jack's identity and life, Marco marries Phyllis in St. Bart's and then forms an alliance with Victor by merging Newman Enterprises with Jabot Cosmetics, naming it Newman-Abbott, irritating the other Abbotts as they believe Jack has lost his mind. Marco then buys a brand new Ferrari for himself and while driving it one night with Kyle Abbott, he receives a phone call on Kyle's cell from the real Jack. It seems the two don't know the other exists as Marco was stunned that the voice on the other end of the phone sounded exactly like his and vice versa from Jack's perspective. Because he was distracted by his "father's" look, Kyle crashes the Ferrari and Marco ends up in a coma for a few weeks. While unconscious, Victor uses this opportunity and hires an expert to forge the real Jack's signature. When Marco/Jack wakes up, he has no memory of the last several months, including being brought to Genoa City and taking Jack's identity to marrying Phyllis. However when Victor walked in, Marco tricked him by saying he does remember everything, but Victor decides he no longer needs Marco as he got what he wanted and was getting ready to inject a syringe into Marco's bloodstream that would cause him to have a major heart attack when Gabriel Bingham arrived and saw what was about to happen. An earlier conversation between Marco/Jack and Gabriel/Adam had Adam telling "Jack" that he wasn't really a Bingham (The real Jack Abbott is the only person besides Sage Warner that knows Adam Newman is alive and had surgery). Victor then decided that he did need Marco after all in order to get information out of Gabriel about his true identity. During his recovery however, Marco begins remembering his time in the Peruvian prison and begins tossing and turning in bed and speaking in Spanish. Phyllis overhears this and becomes very concern as she has never heard or knew Jack spoke fluent Spanish. Jack claimed he took it in his younger years but Phyllis wondered why he hadn't lost it if he doesn't use the language. At the Newman-Jabot merger party, Marco decided to honor the death of Cassie Newman by naming a wing in hospital after her both Sharon Newman and Nick Newman were greatful to Marco, but the party was crashed by Tobias Gray, who Marco was supplied to recognize since he previously worked at Jabot. Billy managed to get Tobias out of the party, but Tobias ends up crashing his car. Kyle, Abby Newman, and Summer Newman go to the hospital hoping to get answers from Tobias about the murders of Austin Travers and Courtney Sloane. Marco watched from the window and walked away with a satisfied smirk when Tobias flatlined. During a conversation with Gabriel, he revealed that he was Adam Newman, Victor's son. Marco told Victor that Gabriel Bingham was Jack's son, so Victor would continue to trust him, and he could have Adam on his side. Marco placed a bid to get Jack when he was kidnapped, but the boat blew up and Jack was presumed dead with his ex-love Marisa Sierras. Marco got a text from a woman who's contact name was "M" and felt depressed about it. Phyllis got very suspicious. Marco made up a story about during his crazy college party days, he traveled to South America, where he became fluent in Spanish, and fell in love with a woman named Manuela. He stated she died in a boat explosion. With Jack out of the way, Marco recruited Kyle, Billy, Adam, and Chelsea Newman to set Victor up for embezzlement. Adam found out Marco was posing as Jack, and threatened to expose him, but Marco told Adam that he would tell everyone he was Adam, and ordered him to help him set up Victor for his murder. Adam wasn't convinced Victor would shoot Marco, but Marco was sure he could get Victor to shoot him. The plan was for Marco to fake his death, and Adam becomes the sole CEO of Newman-Abbott when Victor goes to prison. Marco phoned Victor and told him that he has asked Nikki to meet with him. Victor meets Marco at Chancellor Park .while Adam hides nearby. Victor pulls out a gun and calmly shoots Marco in cold blood. Adam managed to blackmail Victor into making him the sole CEO of Newmam-Abbott. After Victor left, Adam discovered that Marco wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest; which meant Victor had actually shot Jack. Marco showed up after the paramedics arrived and was stunned to learn Jack was alive, but realized it didn't impact the plan at all. Marco went to get Marisa at the hotel she was staying at. He wanted to start over with Marisa out of Genoa City, but Marisa was now afraid of Marco. Marisa ultimately decided to go with Marco, and as they were driving out of town, Marisa drove the car into a lake. She claimed that Marco was dead, but Kevin Fisher, and Mariah Copeland later discovered the car and Marco was nowhere to be found. When a blackout hit Genoa City, Marco returned to the Abbott mansion and found a smashed photo of him and Phyllis. Phyllis came down stairs, and said she smashed the photo because she didn't like it. When Marco asked what was wrong with the photo, Phylis immediately became suspicious and asked "Jack" if he remembered the name of the palace they visited in Peru. When Marco said he didn't remember the name, Phyllis realized who he really was. She told Marco to stay away from her and how it disgusted her now that she knows who she slept with. Marco taunted Phyllis, saying she loved every minute of it. Phyllis kneed Marco in the groan and smashed a vase over his head, knocking him out. Macro fled when Phyllis was momentarily distracted, and went to the Abbott cabin where he called someone and said he needed their help again. Detective Mark Harding went to the Abbott cabin where Marco was waiting for him. Harding was working with Marco and had brought him frozen food to snack on. Harding's association had started when he had caught Marco speeding in his way to the cabin and thought he was Jack. Marco offered to make Harding very rich if he did a job for him. Harding said he regretted taking the money from Marco. Marco talks about how Austin's death was unintentional, but Courtney's wasn't. On her wedding day, Courtney a saw a video of Marco attacking Abby in the park. Courtney wanted Harding to arrest "Jack" while she was marrying Noah. Harding had convinced Courtney to come with him. Harding said he didn't want to hurt anyone else, and Marco sneered that he wasn't done yet. He wanted Harding to help him take over Jack's life, and then reminded Harding that he was the one who killed both Austin and Courtney. Marco had wanted Harding to erase the files on Austin's computer because Austin had filmed Marco and Jack at the same time. Austin woke up while Harding was erasing the files and Harding killed him by hitting him with a book end. When Courtney held Marco at gunpoint, Harding killed her with a fire poker. Gallery Marco tense with Adam.jpg Marco points a gun.jpg Victor Marco face off.jpg Victor warns Marco.jpg victor points finger at Marco.jpg Marco Abbott.jpg Marco returns.jpg Marco exposed.jpg Phyllis stands over Marco.jpg Marco unconscious.jpg Courtney gunpoint on Marco.jpg|Courtney about to arrest "Jack Abbott" Crimes Committed *Occupied himself as an international drug lord in Peru and was imprisoned (pre-2015). *Killed many people in Peru and was known to leave behind dead bodies (pre 2015). *Theft of cash from Captain Churchwell (pre 2015). *Said to have murdered his wife by driving her of a cliff (pre 2015). *Blackmailed Fenmore Baldwin (2014-15). *Hired by Victor Newman to impersonate Jack Abbott (January 2015). *Bribed Mark Harding erase the files on Austin Travers (February 2015). *Helped Mark cover up the murders of Austin, Courtney Sloan and Tobias Gray (February, April, and May 2015). *Attempted murder of Abby Newman (March 2015). *Threatening lipstick messages and stalking of Abby Newman and Summer Newman (March 2015). *Broke into Victoria Newman's house (March 2015). *Hacked into the GCPD computer and virused the system (April 2015). *Chloroformed and kidnapped Sharon Newman; took her to her house (April 2015). *Set up Sharon for murdering Austin and Courtney (April 2015). *Conspired to kidnap Jack Abbott (April 2015). *Rape; sleeping with Phyllis Newman while pretending to be Jack (April-July 2015). *Impersonated Jack Abbott (February to July 2015). *Cyber theft of Newman Enterprises and Jabot (April 2015). *Framed Jack for hacking into Newman Enterprises and Jabot Cosmetics (April 2015). *Tricked Kyle to have money wired to kill Jack (May 2015). *Tried to kill Jack in a ransom deal (June 2015). *Tried to have Jack killed on an island by hiring a bruiser, failed (June 2015). *Threatened Victor with an empty gun (June 2015). *Framed Victor for felony embezzlement (June 2015). *Held a gun on Adam Newman as a practical joke (July 2015). *Plotted to fake his death and have Victor go to prison for it (July 2015). *Caused Victor to shoot Jack (July 2015). *Planned to kill Marisa Sierras, failed to kill her (July 2015). *Breaking and entering into the Abbott Mansion (august 2015). *Tried to rape Phyllis (August 2015). *Attacked Phyllis Summers (August 2015). *Ordered Mark to kill Jack (August 2015) Maladies and Injuries *Suffered a head injury in a car accident and had a seizure and went into a medically induced coma.(2015) *Suffered in a car accident with Marisa when Marisa grabbed the steering wheel and sent the car into the water. *Received a bloody wound after being beaten with a vase by Phyllis Abbott. *Held at gunpoint by Courtney Sloan (May 2015) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:2010s Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Current characters